Danshaku
Danshaku (referred to as Baron DeGhost or Baron de Ghost in English) is a very tall, lean man with bluish hair and paled grayish skin, until it turns green! He wears classical 18th century clothing that is very tailored and neat. He has red/orange eyes. He was in the 1981 classic anime film "The Fantastic Adventures of Unico" opposite Unico the magical flying unicorn, a character who starred in a trilogy of anime films in the 80s. No one seems to know what Baron DeGhost is. It cannot be decided if he is a vampire, a demon or both. Since no one knows what exactly he was going to do to Katy (Chao) in the movie, it remains a mystery. All we know is that he was going to do something bad, probably kill her. One would assume he was a vampire by his elegance and possesive ways, and maybe more, because of his demonic form at the end of the movie. I think originally he was just human in the manga, and they made him into a vampire/demon for the movie for an exciting battle at the end. One day when Katy is getting water at the creek, this man came up to her. He told her that he was Baron DeGhost, lord of the forest she was in. He had heard her singing her Katy the Kitty Witch song and request her to come to his castle to sing for him at a party the next night. Katy is left awestruck after he leaves and then automatically falls madly in love with him! But the Baron is not human! That night he pocesses all the forest and its animals, which leaves one little monkey that did not get possessed, injured. The next day Unico feels that the forest is too quiet and tell Katy not to take a walk in the forest. The Baron had told her not to tell anyone where she was going, so when Unico spots the injured monkey and helps him, Katy sneaks off. Baron DeGhost then drugs Katy and gets her drunk. While she is sleeping off the wine, Unico catches up with her and the Baron's skin has turned green! Unico gets Katy out of the castle, but the Baron catches up with them outside the court's grounds and he and Unico fight. Baron shocks Unico with his evil powers and takes Katy back. When Unico catches up with them, with Beezel at his side, Katy is tied in chains to the highest tower of the Baron's castle. Unico then slashes the Baron's shoulder, and then the Baron falls off his perch on the roof and is speared on one of the tower with a sickening thud. But the castle is starts shaking, and the Baron isn't dead! Unico, Katy and Beezel run out of the castle, as the Baron turns into a HUGE demonic monster! He cuts Unico's horn in half with a giant axe and nearly kills him, Beezle gives him his horn he made for him which revives him and he becomes his giant winged unicorn form, he rams the demonic Baron and impales him causing him to fall into a pool of lava he had conjured earlier where he is incinerated. See also *w:c:AdventureTime:Sir Slicer, a parody. Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Demon Category:Kidnapper Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aristocrats Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Vampires